1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a guiding light plate applied to peripherals, and particularly relates to a guiding light plate applied to peripherals, for showing their power and operational states, distributing light and having better imaging effects.
2. Description of Related Art
As the PC industry has rapidly developed, various peripherals, such as computer external casing, hubs, or card readers, have also progressed. Most conventional peripherals have an LED disposed on their casing or panel thereof for displaying their power or operational states. But, the illumination of the LED provides little effect without images.
Hence, an improvement over the prior art is required to overcome the disadvantages thereof.